


Stan's an idiot

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Raven!Stan Marsh, Yaoi, background Creek, other hook ups, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Whenever Wendy breaks up with Stan, he runs to Kyle, Kyle can longer handle Stan's selfishness and stupidity.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first real multi chapter fic, hopefully it won't suck.

Kyle's PoV:

"I can't keep doing this. You don't love me, you just hate being alone. I'm sorry Stan, for now I need some space, I hope we can go back to being friends... eventually."

Stan and I have been friends since kindergarten, super best friends since elementery. I've been in love with him since middle school. I accidentally confessed to him in our junior year of high school.

It was after yet another of his break ups with Wendy. This one hit him hard, harder than any of the other times seemed to. He was going through depression at the time, his parent's constant arguing didn't help, so Wendy dumping him was the straw that broke the camel's back I guess. After that he turned to alcohol, thinking he could drink away his problems.

I don't regret confessing to him, at least not fully. He was at such a low point, thinking nobody cared about him, he was talking like he'd given up on life. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, it just came out. I blurted out my true feelings, let him know how long I had been in love with him and that I would always be there for him.

Before I even realised it, it all came out. He stared at me in shock for what felt like forever, then something happened, something pretty amazing. He threw away an almost full beer and started hugging me, while crying and thanking me. When he was done crying, he started staring at me again, I figured he was going to reject me and say he wanted us to stay friend's, so I was shocked once more when he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft, slow, I soon relaxed, closing my eyes and kissing back. It felt amazing, kissing the guy I was in love with and he initiated it. The kiss quickly went from chaste and innocent, to deep, messy, desperate kisses, before I even knew it we had pulled each other's clothes off and were naked under the moon light at Stark's Pond.

I wish I could say our first time was amazing and the best sex ever but, it really wasn't. I was a virgin, Stan only had experience with girl's. When he tried to enter me it was without any preparation and only some saliva as lube. To say it hurt would be an understatement, it was the most painful fucking thing I'd ever experienced but I was so scared that if we stopped then it would all be over, that I chose to bear with it.

Eventually the pain subsided and it did feel somewhat good having him inside me, but for the most part, it really sucked. We fell asleep there, naked holding onto eachother. When morning came, I wondered if he'd freak out, he was pretty drunk at the time after all. I was pleased to discover that wasn't the case, he wrapped his arms around me firmly, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, hitting me with a charming smile that had me blushing like a school girl.

The days that followed were amazing, we acted as normal in public but alone, we were lovey dovey, always all over each other. Thanks to google, we learned how to properly have sex, it was so much better than the first time. That week was the best and happiest of my life, until it wasn't.

One day, before school Stan showed up earlier than usual, he had the biggest grin on his face, I was conceited enough to think it was because of me, that the week had meant as much to him as it did to me.

No. 

Instead he tells me he's back together with Wendy and that he'd be taking her to school from now on, so I'd have to drive myself or take the bus, he ran off before I could say anything. I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it. Just how little must I mean to him? I felt sick.

I couldn't go to school that day, there was no way I could look at him without punching in his stupid handsome face. When I didn't show, Kenny, Butter's, Tweek and Heidi came to check on me. Stan? He just sent a 3 worded text. "Feel better dude." Forget visiting me, I wasn't even worth a phone call. As he always did when he got back with her. For the first week or two he spent all of his time with her, ignoring his other friend's. So I didn't have to hide the fact that I was pissed at him. I took that time to push down my feelings. I hated him so much at that time, but... I still loved him, I didn't want to lose him as a friend.

I managed to act normal around him when he started hanging out with us again. I was holding onto a lot of resentment, I didn't let it show though, at least no one said anything if I was acting strangely. Things returned to normal, until he broke up with her again.

He arrived at my house, let himself in and started kissing me. I hated him even more in that moment but I gave in, even though I knew I would just get hurt again, kissing him felt amazing, it was just so right. When he once again got back with Wendy, I was prepared for it. Despite that it still hurt. 

All the times he held me, all the shared kisses, the whispered 'I love you's' became a curse that tied me down. When we were together they prevented me from stopping the twisted relationship we had, when we were apart they left me so bitter and disgusted I couldn't even think of moving on. The cycle repeated itself throughout our junior year and summer break.

Things started to change around the start of our senior year, Tweek and Craig came out as a couple. The way they looked at each other -especially Craig, who previously had a bored expression 100% of the time- was so full of love. When Tweek had panic attacks, Craig would rush to his side, no matter what he was doing, his concern written all over his face.

Tweek would calm down just by being in Craig's arms. Concern could also be heard in Craig's usually monotone voice as he comforted the blonde. Seeing how happy they were together, made me want more. Made me want something real, something that wasn't temporary. I knew then, I couldn't go on with the relationship me and Stan had.


	2. I'm sorry

3rd person PoV.

Kyle was sitting on his couch reading when he was interrupted by the door bell. He sighed putting in a bookmark and dropping the book on the couch. He walked over to the door answering it. There stood Stan, a depressed look on his face. "Wendy broke up with me." He said, then started to let himself in. 

Kyle held up his hand against Stan's chest. "I'm sorry Stan, I need some space." Stan looked confused and hurt. "I don't understand Kyle. I love you and I really need you right now." Kyle almost caved, he wanted so badly to grab hold of Stan and hold him tight but if he didn't do this now he never would. "I can't keep doing this. You don't love me, Stan. You just hate being alone. I'm sorry Stan, for now I really need some space, I want to be there for you but I have to think of myself for once. I hope we can go back to being friend's... eventually."

Stan looked even more hurt at this, the idea that they wouldn't even be friend's anymore. Kyle shut the door in Stan's face. He couldn't take seeing Stan make that expression. Kyle could hear Stan sobbing on the other side of the door. He ran upstairs burying himself under his covers, he hated hurting Stan but had to be selfish this time, if he gave in to Stan again, he'd never find the strength to end things with him and would repeat the messed up relationship they'd gotten into. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kyle chanted it over and over again, while crying, he fell asleep like that, wishing things could be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, the length of chapters will vary. Working on chapter 3 now, it will also probably me a short one.


	3. Kyle Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. They look bigger on my crappy word pad though. O_O

"I hope we can go back to being friend's... eventually."

Kyle closed the door on Stan's face. Stan didn't understand why Kyle was wearing such a hurt expression, he was the one ending their friendship, without even talking it out with him. Stan started sobbing. First Wendy broke up with him. Then Kyle ended their more than a decade long friendship. Everyone he loved was throwing him away. Stan knocked on the door again, sobbing and crying, begging Kyle to at least talk to him.

There was no answer. Stan dropped to his knees at Kyle's door, he sat there crying for almost an hour, his body numb with cold. He half expected Kyle to change his mind and come looking for him. That never happened, he checked his phone and he didn't even get a text trying to explain things. Kyle was serious.

Stan got up, wiping his eyes, he stared at Kyle's door for a few seconds, then looked to the ground sadly. He started the short walk home, trying not to think about Kyle's face and the hurt look he wore. When he walked through his front door, he ignored his sister's verbal abuse, trudging up the stairs and slumping down onto his mattress.


	4. Enter Raven

3rd person PoV.

The next day at school started out easier than Kyle was expecting, he had made it all the way to lunchtime without seeing Stan. A part of him was worried but he pushed that aside, he had to stop thinking of Stan before himself if he wanted to have a chance at a happy life.

Kyle chose to eat lunch with Craig's group, so Stan could sit with Kenny and Cartman like normal, so maybe he was still thinking of Stan a little. He was talking to Tweek about their ap math homework when the room erupted in a chorus of gasps and whispers.

Kyle, along with everyone else at the table looked up to see what was going on. What they saw was, Stan Marsh, star quaterback, he was wearing a grey/black poofball hat. A black shirt with Edgar Allen Poe's face on and "nevermore" written above the face, black pants, his ears pierced with crosses. 

It seemed Kyle needn't have bothered sitting at a different table, since Stan walked past Kenny and Cartman with so much as a hello, sitting instead with the goth kids. The red haired goth Pete let out a sigh. "Look, we don't don't need some conformist jock poser dressing like us." Stan kept looking down at the table. "There is darkness all around me, a deep piercing black that swallows everything, I can not breath, my heart has been raped, a thousand daggers stab my soul, dying alone in a chasm of never ending despair."

"Whoa"  
"That's dark."  
"I guess you're not just some poser."

Kyle couldn't hear what they were saying, not that he wanted to. He turned back to Tweek, trying to restart the conversation about math. "Jesus Christ! What hap-happened to Stan?" Kyle, really not wanting to talk about Stan, or hear about Stan got up to leave. Ignoring Tweek's question and the comments the other's made.

"Hey fag, why's your hippy boyfriend all emo?"  
"Shut the fuck up fatass."  
"EY! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU GODDAMN JEW RAT!"

Kyle decided not to get in a shouting match with Cartman, he didn't want attention directed his way, he walked out of the cafeteria ignoring the fat boy's continuous ranting. 'Damn it Stan. Are you that desperate for attention?' Kyle thought to himself, for such a huge transformation to happen overnight, it had to be fake. Well Kyle had no intention of falling for it. He went from feeling sorry about hurting Stan, to being pissed at him.

~ ~

A few hours after School ended, Kyle stood uncomfortably in Craig's bedroom, he was so shifty, you'd think he was doing a drug deal or something. Craig sat on his bed, Tweek between his legs, his arms wrapped around Tweek's waist, his head resting on Tweek's shoulder. "So, what do you want?" Craig asked bored and slightly irritated that his alone time with Tweek was interrupted.

"Um, I. D-do you have any gay friend's?" Kyle asked, blushing. Craig and Tweek looked at Kyle thoughtfully for a few seconds, then Tweek let out a cute giggle. Which made Craig smile, that smile turned to a smirk as he looked back at Kyle. "You looking for a boyfriend Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, his mouth not working, he blushed more. "I'm guessing you want someone other than Butter's?" Kyle grimaced at the thought, sure Butter's was cute but he was just so... Butter's. "Obviously." Kyle answered, even though his face said it all. "I know four. Pete, the goth..." "NO!" Kyle shouted interrupting Craig . "AGH" Tweek screamed at Kyle's sudden outburst, his breathing and heartbeat going into overdrive.

Craig tightened his grip on Tweek. "It's ok babe, I got you." Tweek relaxed into Craig's touch calming down almost instantly. Craig glared at Kyle, who flinched in response. "S-sorry." "I-it's ok K-Kyle." Craig sighed. "Don't let your personal crap with Marsh affect Tweek."

Kyle flinched, realizing he must be pretty easy to read. "So forget Pete. There's Thomas." Tweek growled. "Who I can recommend without hesitation because he means nothing to me." That seemed to get a small smile out of Tweek. "Christophe, french dude who smokes a lot, he's coming out of a bad relationship, so you might have that in common." Craig's perceptiveness was starting to piss Kyle off but he held his tongue. "And the last guy is Bridon Queermo" "You mean Gueermoe? The basketball player? He's gay?" "He's Bi"

Craig held out his open hand in Kyle's direction. Kyle looked at it confused. "You, want me to pay you?" He asked. "No dumbass, gimme your phone." I blushed and handed it to him. "It's because you act like a bad guy." Tweek said. "if I was bad, you wouldn't love me." Craig retorted. "I'd love you if you were the king of hell." Craig tossed Kyle his phone absentmindedly. "Get Thomas' number from Wendy if you want it. They're friend's, or were."

"So, you'd love me if I was the king of hell eh? Guess that means I can be as bad as I want." Craig said, spinning Tweek around in his lap so they were face to face. "Does that mean you've been holding back? Because I couldn't tell." Craig gasped in mock shock. "Did you not notice me letting Clyde hug me when that girl dumped him? I didn't punch him and tell him to grow some fucking ball's. Don't you get how hard that was for me?" Tweek giggled. "You mean showing your friend's common decency." "YES! THAT!" 

"Right, I'll just go then... and they're not listening." Kyle said, apparently to himself, as he left Craig's room and then house. He now had four possible dating options. Thomas, the kid with tourettes who it seems is Craig's ex. Kyle and he got along fairly well, they once worked together to expose Cartman as a fraud. Next was Christophe, he'd never met him but had heard of him, he was friend's with Wendy's ex Gregory and he was apparently coming out of a bad relationship. Then there was Bridon. Sure he was a year younger but he played basketball, Kyle loved basketball. He was pretty nervous, he had their numbers now, but contacting then out of the blue would just be weird, he decided to start with Bridon, since he was the only one who went to the same school, he could try a more natural approach.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan Raven sat with his new group, not friends, because friends were for conformists. They sat behind the school smoking and talking about pain. When they overheard the Asian girl's who were sitting just around the corner form them.

"Is it really true? Bridon Gueermo's on a date with Kyle Broflovski?"  
"That's what I heard. They're having a date on the roof!"  
"Kyaaa I just love younger Semes, we have to check it out."   
"Real life Yaoi is great! But it sucks that SS Style has been sunk, that seemed so close to real too."  
"I know right?"  
"Best friends to lovers how perfect would that be?"  
"Almost as perfect as Creek~"

Raven froze at the mention of Kyle's name. It hadn't even been a week and Kyle was going on date? And with someone who Wendy once dumped him for? 'What the hell Kyle!' Raven took a long drag of his cigarette, wishing he had a drink. "What's with that face Pete? Jealous you don't have a boyfriend?" Henrietta said, distracting Raven from his thoughts. "Hmph relationships are for conformists." He retorted, jerking his head to flip his hair out of his face. "Whatever, we all know you're desperate for a dicking." Henrietta chided back before Michael added. "Just don't let those Asian girl's and their little Fujoshi fan club find out, or you'll end up in their cute little drawings." Pete grimaced at the thought. "Gah. I would rather die. If they draw me it better be in something like Togainu no chi all dark and bloody, none of that lovey dovey bullshit."

Eight hours later, Henrietta, Michael and Ferkle sat in a run down diner drinking coffee, they chose the place because almost no one frequented the dump. Pate and Raven had stepped out for a smoke, stupid no smoking laws. They were the only customer's but the damn conformist waitress wouldn't let them smoke inside. Conformist bitch.

Outside in the dimly lit back alley. Pete and Raven's pants were around their ankles, as Raven thrust his cock into Pete's barely prepped asshole. "Don't be a pussy Raven, I'm not your cheerleader ex-girlfriend, fuck me hard." Raven gripped Pete's hair, yanking it harshly as he thrust into the other boy full force, Pete let out a pained grunt, urging the former jock to keep going. "Ugh fuck yeah, split me in two Raven." Pete grabbed his cock jerking himself as hard as Raven was fucking into him, soon he felt a familiar feeling wash over him, as he blasted the wall with come. Raven followed soon after, his cock throbbing as Pete's asshole clamped down on him, he came hard, filling the condom.

Raven took a few seconds to recover his breath, then pulled out, tossing the come filled, slightly bloody condom in the trash. He didn't ask if Pete was ok, he knew that's how he wanted it, if it didn't hurt he wouldn't get off, when he was putting it Pete even told him to ignore any blood. Raven pulled up his pants and took out a cig, lighting up and taking a nice long drag. He passed over to Pete, who took an equally long drag. Smoking after a good fuck really was satisfying. Once they finished they headed inside for more coffee.

Going back 8 hours.

Around the same time the Asian girl's were going crazy over a real life Yaoi date happening at their school. On the rooftop Kyle was indeed having lunch with Bridon, however it wasn't a date. It was just guys with a passion for basketball, talking about the sport they loved.

However Kyle did find himself blushing quite a bit, Bridon was an attractive guy, with one of the sexiest voices he'd ever heard. Kyle couldn't be sure, but he thought Bridon might be flirting with him, from the casual hand on his leg, that seemed to go higher and higher up his thigh, to the way he lean in real close, practically whispering in Kyle's ear. The content of their conversation couldn't be further from sexual, but Bridon would put focus on certain words, or at least he seemed too, Kyle wondered if he was imagining it. For example.

"That was a really _**hard shot**_ , but I managed to **_put it in_**. but the best feeling in when you dunk, you feel like you're flying through the air, then you just _**slam it in hard**_." Intentional or not, Bridon's words were going straight to Kyle's groin, his mind filling with images to match the words. "A-ah w-with my height dunking is pretty impossible." Kyle chuckled nervously, looking at his food instead of meeting Bridon's gaze.

"You're pretty cute Kyle." Bridon said, smirking as even Kyle's ears turned red. He placed his hand on Kyle's thigh again, higher than ever boy, just another half inch and he'd feel Kyle's steadily growing arousal. Kyle's body trembled, this isn't what he planned, he just wanted to get to know each other at first, maybe down the line they could become more.

Bridon removed his hand. "Sorry, I guess I misread the signals." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "N-no, I-I'm sorry too. I would just like us to know each other better first." There was no question that he was attracted to Bridon, Kyle just didn't know him well enough to actually like him, he didn't want to start something based only on physical attraction.

After a few minutes of awkwardness and mumbling, they went back to basketball talk, sans innuendo. Kyle was happy they could have fun while just talking and Bridon was happy that Kyle didn't give a shit about singing or his performance in the school musical like all the girl's that surrounded him.


	6. Boozin

3rd person pov

It had been month's now since Kyle and Bridon had started spending time together, since they were in different years and Bridon had basketball practice, they had to take time where they could, they spent almost every lunch break together, chatted between classes whenever possible and with all the texting back an forth, Kyle felt much closer to Bridon, he was happy and not thinking about Stan 24/7. They weren't dating but they had kissed a few times. They didn't let it get too steamy though.

Raven wasn't doing so well, his drinking had gotten worse, to the point that he was not only drinking in school, but he was basically drunk 100% of the time. He had no one around him to tell him to stop. The goth's were all about falling into despair, they considered his decent into alcoholism to be a natural thing. His parent's were to caught up in the marital problems to notice their son. The more he heard the Asian girl's talk about Kyle and Bridon, the more he saw Kyle smiling happily while he was miserable and alone, the worse he became. Raven was angrier, sadder, and ultimately drunker. Wendy had also started seeing someone, another ex, Gregory, Raven didn't know or want to know the details. All he knew is, she was happy while he wasn't, but he did notice he cared less about Wendy and more about Kyle. For some reason Kyle's happiness was what made him feel bitter, Wendy's was more of a casual envy. Raven just figured it was because he was used to Wendy dating other people, while Kyle had never dated anyone before, Raven was the only person he'd been intimate with.

Pete benefited from Raven's anger, during their occasional hook up's, Raven no longer showed restraint, he fucked Pete with all he had, to the point that Pete couldn't stay standing on his own. It was an unhealthy relationship to be sure, but one they both benefited from, taking what they needed from the other, with no strings. Raven was able to release some anger and sexual frustration in an intense fuck session, while Pete's masochistic inclinations were taken care of.

  
Raven's pov.

I went to my locker to get my books for my next class. It was such a waste of time, no class can teach you how to deal with the fact that life is meaningless. It's nothing but pain and suffering until you die. Even when you have something good, it eventually gets taken away and leaves you even more broken than before. Why even bother.

I took a sip from my flask as I saw Kyle. I couldn't even get something out of my locker without seeing his happy face. ' _So you got a boyfriend huh? Don't rub your fucking happiness in my face after you shatter my heart into pieces right after Wendy broke it._ ' I walk away from him, figuring I'll go bum a smoke off Pete. "Stan! You, are you drinking in school?" He asks me, faking concern. "Your point?" I say, with venom I hope. "Stan, you need some serious help! I thought you've been acting spacey lately but to think you're even coming to school drunk. I'm worried about you." ' _What a joke_ ' I thought to myself. ' _You're the reason I have to drink!_ ' I looked Kyle dead in the eye and said "You lost the right to worry about me when you ended our friendship." then I just walked away. Kyle grit his teeth and followed after me, blocking my path. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you at least hand over the flask." I had heard enough, I didn't want to deal with Kyle anymore, I grabbed his shirt with my left hand and half threw half pushed the tiny pain in my ass aside and out of my way without sparing him another glance. "AGGHH." I heard Tweek cry out, probably surprised that I had pushed my former best friend, I didn't have time for that nonsense either. I stuck in my headphones blasting music to drown out the surrounding noise and ran off without looking back. Once I was outside I took a swig of whiskey from my flask, deciding to go home early to get away from all the bullshit.

3rd person PoV

Raven was sitting on his bed trying not to think, distantly he heard a knock at the front door, he ignored it until he heard loud thudding, someone was running up the stairs, he stood up from his bed and was about to go to his door when it burst open and a furious Craig entered. As soon as his eyes landed on Raven his rage grew. Before Raven could get a word out, Craig's right fist collided with the left side of his face. Raven barely managed to reach out and steady himself on his bed, stopping himself from falling to the floor. He turned to Craig, now pissed off himself and threw a punch of his own. Craig raised his left arm blocking the punch, then grabbed a hold of Raven's shirt with both hands, he pulled Raven right into a powerful headbutt that had all of Craig's weight behind it.

Raven crashed to the floor, blood spurting out of his nose like a faucet, he cried out in pain and whimpered as Craig towered over him, his anger hadn't lessened even a little. Raven was scared now, Craig had grabbed hold of his shirt again forcing half his body off the floor, his face contorted in rage, his fist clenched and raised ready to swing down and land another blow, Raven was about to get his face smashed in and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Just then, Raven's Dad came in and dragged Craig off of him holding his hands behind his back, with difficulty as Craig was thrashing about.

Craig kicked out at Raven, very nearly getting him in the head, Raven backed up fast, still on the ground, looking like a scared child. "YOU!!" Craig screamed his voice more emotional than Raven had ever heard it, dripping pure rage and hatred. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT FUCKING PROBLEMS YOU HAVE WITH KYLE! YOU WANNA LASH OUT AT YOUR FRIEND'S? GO RIGHT AHEAD. BUT IF YOU EVER HURT TWEEK AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Raven still had no idea what was going on and when he expressed that thought. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!" He just pissed Craig off even more. "YOU. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. I'M. TALKING. ABOUT? YOU PUSHED KYLE INTO TWEEK AND KNOCKED TWEEK DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS, HE'S IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Raven heard a gasp and noticed his Mom standing in the doorway. "Stanley, what did you do?" She asked. Randy started leaving the room, dragging a still angry Craig with him. "Craig! SON! LISTEN TO ME!! You love Tweek don't you? Then go and be with him. I may not know him that well, but I'm sure he'd rather have you at his side, than in prison because you got angry for his sake." Craig stopped struggling and once they reached the top of the stairs, Randy let him go. Craig left the Marsh house silently.

When Randy went back to Raven's room, his son was curled in a ball crying, Sharon trying to convince him to go to the bathroom so she could patch his nose up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Raven kept crying while saying sorry.


	7. Rehab at Kenny's

Kenny sat on the roof of his crappy house, smoking while watching the clouds, his sister was spending the weekend camping with some kind of girl scout like group. He worked his ass off to pay for it, but it was worth it to see the smile on Karen's face when he told her she could go.

Kenny's cloud watching was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, he rolled on his side to get a better view of who it was. He saw Stan, wearing his usual outfit, approaching his front door. "Finally done with being a goth,  _Raven_?" Kenny mocked, startling Stan. "What do you want?" The irritated blonde asked.

"I-I. I need your help." Stan mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Ha! I should care why?" Stan looked up Kenny teary eyed, trembling. Kenny's eyes widened a little when he saw Stan's black eye and busted nose. "P-please, Ken. I know I've been a shitty friend. I know I don't deserve it. But I need help." Kenny jumped down from the roof, grabbing Stan's chin and turning his face, to get a better look at his injuries. "Craig do that?" He asked. Stan nodded. "Yeah." "You deserved it." The blonde added, wanting to be clear that he wasn't feeling sympathy for him. "Have you apologized to Tweek?"

"N-no, I went to the hospital but... Clyde kicked me out, he said even he was tempted to beat the shit out of me, he had no idea what Craig would do if he saw my face again. Tweek, he... he's temporarily blind. Because I..." Stan started sobbing, then full on crying. Making Kenny feel uncomfortable, he was still pissed at his friend, he didn't want to have to comfort him. "Ahh fuck." Kenny sighed, pulling Stan into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. Kenny, please help me."

Ten minutes later, once Stan had stopped crying, he sat in Kenny's room, opposite the blonde, who stared at him waiting for him to speak. "I need to stop drinking, but can't do it alone, I read online that the first 48 hours are the hardest and a person should be monitored."

"And you want me to do that? Why not ask Kyle?" Stan flinched at the mention of Kyle's name, stuttering an excuse. "K-Kyle wouldn't be able to, uh s-spend 48 hours watching me, Y'know how his Mom is." Kenny gave a fake smile. "Yea, I also know when you're lying. So what's the real reason? If you want my help, don't lie to my face Stan."

"Kyle. Kyle is one of the reason I've been drinking so much. And why I went goth. He... ended our friendship." Kenny thought for a moment. "I'm guessing that was your fault too... But I'll help, we are friend's, even if you've been an ass. You're lucky, Karen's away for the weekend so I can do it."

They spent the first few hours playing old video games on Kenny's ps2. It was about 6 hours after Stan arrived that Kenny noticed his hands shaking. After another hour, he was sweating, far more than you'd expect from someone doing nothing but gaming. Kenny told Stan to lay down and try to sleep. It was barely 6:pm but Stan didn't argue, he felt like crap, sleeping might be a good idea.

Unfortunately wanting to sleep, didn't mean he could, he was burning up, he felt nauseous and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. The more time past the worse he felt. Kenny placed a bucket by his bed for when the inevitable came and Stan started puking his guts out.

Kenny was getting bored with nothing to do but watch Stan, so he sent a few texts. When he got the reply he was waiting for he smirked, sending one more text. He lit up a smoke and waited. Thirty minutes later, he heard his front door open, then footsteps leading up to his bedroom.

The door opened and in walked an average height brunette in a green shirt, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "What is zis, you didn't zay we would be aving a guest." The brunette said, gesturing at Stan's shaking form. Kenny chuckled and stood up approaching his french friend. "Don't worry about him, he's detoxing right now. He won't notice a thing~" Kenny circled his arm around the shorter teen's waist, pulling their bodies together.

Kenny took the cigarette, finishing it with one long drag, crushing it out against his window sill. "Let's get those clothes off Christophe~" Kenny sang, nipping at the brunette's neck as he unbuckled both their belts and pants, pushing then down along with their underwear until they pooled at their ankles.

Next he removed Christophe's shirt, leaving him naked, with his bed occupied, he had no choice but to use the floor, though Kenny was used to roughing it. Kenny lowered Christophe to the ground, sitting atop his chest. Christophe watched, licking his lips as Kenny pulled of his own shirt, revealing his tanned torso.

Kenny leaned over, smirking down at the brunette, he took hold of his length, slapping against Christophe's face. "Open up~" Christophe obliged, licking at Kenny's uncut cock head first, he parted his lips, taking the head into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, Kenny pushed forward, feeding Christophe more of his steadily hardening meat.

Kenny groaned in pleasure when Christophe gripped Kenny's ass cheeks pulling him closer, deepthroating Kenny's entire length. Kenny took control, face fucking the french man for a good five minutes before pulling out and rolling Christophe onto his stomach. Kenny slapped Christophe's ass, squeezing the soft flesh Kenny pulled the brunette's cheeks apart. "Pre-lubed eh? How eager~"

Kenny grabbed his parka of the ground, rummaging through the pockets, he pulled out a condom and some packet lube, sliding the condom on his dick, he tore the lube pack open coating himself, wiping the excess on his leg. He lined up his cock with Christophe's hole, pushing inside, he lay his body flat against Christophe's, feeling his cock bottom out inside him.

Kenny rolled his hips humping into Christophe in a slow and steady rhythm, until Christophe was begging to be fucked hard. Kenny was happy to oblige, pounding Christophe's ass into the floor. They fucked for almost 40 minutes, rough, sweaty animalistic fucking, Christophe came from the ass fucking and the friction on his cock trapped between his stomach and the floor. Kenny followed soon after, biting Christophe's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he recovered, Kenny rolled off of the brunette, Christophe rolled onto his back, reaching blindly for his clothes,, Kenny noticed and grabbed them for him. Christophe took 2 cigs out of his jeans pocket, lighting one up, then throwing the other, along with his lighter to Kenny. They smoked in silence. When Christophe had finished he got up, got dressed and left.

Kenny pulled off the rubber but elected to stay naked. He was home alone, with the exception of a groggy Stan. No reason to wear clothes. Remembering Stan, Kenny looked over to the bed, he was now hunched over the bucket. When Christophe arrived he was facing the other direction, Kenny wondered if Stan caught much of the show, but didn't really care either way.

He left his bedroom, coming back minutes later with a glass of water, he made Stan lean up and drink, sipping it slowly. Stan slapped the glass out of Kenny's hand, glaring at the blonde. "Don't fucking want it!" Kenny looked at the mess on his floor, then back to Stan. With a sigh he begin picking up the glass. "Don't ignore me!" Kenny continued ignoring Stan, cleaning up the glass and throwing a towel on the water to dry it up. "Fucking asshole!" Stan shouted, attempting to get up, but not having the strength too, he spat at Kenny.

Kenny was done being patient. He slapped Stan hard across the face. Stan stared in shock his blue eyes wide, then they started watering. "W-why did you do that?" He asked sobbing. Kenny merely rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be a long weekend.' He thought For the most part however, Stan was to weak to do anything, he was feverish, barely able to move.

He fell asleep at around 1:am, something Kenny was grateful for, he had to slap his friend more than once, during the times he did have the strength to make a fuss. After making sure Stan fast asleep, Kenny snuck out and went to grab a beer and get his dick sucked. It was a Friday night, it only took a few texts to find out where a party was happening. Lucky for him it wasn't too far away.

When he arrived, he headed for the kitchen first, helping himself to a beer. He noticed quite a few people in the back garden so he headed out there next, hoping to find a slutty girl willing to blow him. Kenny was surprised to see Kyle there, he wasn't a big part goer. He was even more surprised to see Kyle straddling Bridon's lap. Kissing the younger teen while he stroked their cocks together, not giving a shit that there were at least 20 people around them, some watching the show, mostly girls. Kyle wasn't a whip ya dick out in public kinda guy. Also he told Kenny he was taking things slow with Bridon, they hadn't gone beyond kissing.

Kenny wasn't one to interfere in other people's sex lives, but Kyle was one of his best friend's and he looked wasted, barely conscious wasted. He sighed in annoyance since it looked like he wouldn't be getting his dick sucked after all. He would just jerk it when he got home, maybe blow a load on Stan's face and get a picture, depending on how annoyed he felt at the time.

He walked over to the lounger Bridon and Kyle were on. "Hey." He said getting Bridon's attention. "I'll be taking Kyle home." Bridon pulled his lips off of Kyle's, Kyle kept kissing at the corner of his mouth. "Kyle's good right where he is, thanks though."

"Look, Kyle isn't used to drinking, he wouldn't want to be doing this, especially in front of so many people. Just hand him over before you do something you'll regret." Bridon looked at Kenny, then pulling Kyle off of him, he stood up putting his dick away, Kenny stepped forward ready to take Kyle. Instead what he got was Bridon's fist smashing into his stomach.

Kenny heard a whistling sound and the next thing he knew, 2 guys were holding him arms. "You should really mind your own business." Bridon said from in front of him, Kenny was leaning over form the pain in his stomach, he looked up at Bridon and as soon as his eyes met Bridon's, Bridon's fist connected with his nose, followed by 2 more strong body blows that left him coughing and struggling to breath properly.

Bridon grabbed a fistful of Kenny's hair, yanking it harshly, he pulled Kenny's face up, looking in the blonde's eyes. "You learned your lesson yet?" He asked, a cocky sneer on his face. "Fuck off. Brat." Kenny responded, spitting in the cocky junior's face. Bridon calmly wiped the spit off his face. Then while keeping hold of Kenny's hair, he smashed his fist into Kenny's face, again and again and again, Kenny couldn't count how many times he was punched.

The 2 people holding him let go and he dropped to his knees. "Turn this bitches face up." He heard Bridon say, a hand pulled at his hair again and he was looking up at Bridon, the last thing he saw was Bridon's heel as he raised his leg high above Kenny's face.


	8. I couldn't think of a chapter title.

Kenny woke up surrounded by trash, he ached all over, he blinked open his eyes, one of which was too bruised to see through. He recognized the house he was in front off, he went there last night for a party. ' _Fuck_.' Was the only thought in his head as he remembered last nights events. Bridon beat the shit out him while his friend's held him down. They must have thrown him out and in with the garbage after he lost consciousness.

Kenny pushed himself off the ground, wincing at the pain, he pulled up his shirt, his whole stomach was bruised to hell. More than three punches worth. Those assholes must have kept wailing on him after he was out. Kenny began walking home, he had to check on Stan, he only planned on being gone for an hour or two. Judging by how bright it was, it was already close to noon.

When he got home, he saw Stan crouched down in front of his fridge drinking from a bottle of cherry vodka. Kenny sighed at how hopeless his friend was. When Stan saw him, he chugged every last drop. Kenny just laughed to himself, what was in that bottle was just cherryade, no booze at all.

He was surprised and impressed Stan even had the strength to make into the kitchen, more so since he was still a trembling, sweating mess. He walked over to the blue eyed idiot, helping him to his feet and taking back into the bedroom. He laid Stan back down on the bed, thankfully he didn't put up any resistance. Kenny was in no shape to deal with that.

Once Stan was down, he laid his own bruised body down on the ground, using his parka as a pillow, he stared up the cracked ceiling. Contemplating suicide, if he died, he would just come back and be wound free. But he hated dying more than he hated physical pain, also he didn't always come back immediately, Stan needed him right now.

He let out a sigh, hoping that both his injuries and Stan would be gone by Monday, he hated his sister seeing him hurt and he didn't really feel like explaining Stan's situation either. Stan started vomiting, his reward for chugging the drink too fast. Kenny wanted to sleep, but Stan had proved he couldn't be trusted alone. He forced himself to stand and headed for his closest, rummaging through his box of toys, he took out a pair of purple fluffy handcuffs. Kenny cuffed Stan to the radiator and did his best to get to sleep.

When Kenny next woke up it was Sunday morning, he had slept through all of Saturday. He groaned as he looked over at Stan and realized he'd pissed himself. He uncuffed his friend, carrying him into the bathroom, he stripped Stan and placed him in the tub, taking his dirtied clothes back into the bedroom tossing them on the also dirtied sheets.

Kenny bathed his friend, something he never thought he'd have to do. Kenny noticed that Stan had a pretty nice cock, not as big as his own but it looked enjoyable, if Stan and Kyle weren't so stupidly, obliviously in love with each other, he'd probably fuck Stan's annoying brains out once he was better.

The Mccormick's didn't own a washing machine, they mostly washed their clothes and linens by hand. So once Stan was cleaned up, redressed in Kenny's clothes and settled on the sofa, Kenny soaked the dirty clothes and sheets in Stan's bath water, then headed into the living room to check on Stan.

Stan was even more feverish than before, his shaking had increased a lot too, he seemed to be in the middle of the worst of it. Kenny dumped the contents of the bucket outside washed it out and stuck by Stan's side at the sofa. He placed a cold hand towel on Stan's forehead, re-cooling it every 30 minutes or so. When he could, he tried getting Stan to drink some water too, making sure he sipped it slowly.

~

Meanwhile at Hell's Pass Hospital.

"AAAHHGG W-W-WHERE AM I? W-WHAT'S GOING O-ON C-CRAIG CRAIG!!" Tweek thrashed about in his hospital bed, his screaming roused the sleeping boy, sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. Craig jumped forward grabbing Tweek's hands. "TWEEK! I'm right here babe. I've got you. I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere."

Tweek squeezed Craig's hands as tight as he could, holding on to them as is his life depended on it. "C-C-Craig... Craig I-I'm scared, please d-don't leave me. Craig." Craig leaned closer to Tweek, pressing his forehead against the blonde's. "I'm not going anywhere babe. You know what, fuck their hospital policy. I'm getting in. You won't wake up wondering where I am again. I'll stay in this bed with you until you can see again." Craig climbed onto the bed, with difficulty since his hands were in Tweek's death grip, but as he felt Craig's body get closer, Tweek released his hands, opting to wrap his arms around Craig. Craig did the same and repositioned them so Tweek was laying on his chest.

"Ngh, C-Craig w-what if... I can n-never s-s-see again." Tweek sobbed. "That won't happen." "You d-d-dno't know t-that, you c-can't know. W-what if it does!" "If it does, I'll cut out one of my eyes and give it to you." "OH JESUS!! Y-y-youcan'tdothatohmyg-g-god." "They're my eyes, I can do what I want with them. We can both wear eye patches on the other eye." "C-can I get a p-parrot?" Craig chuckled at the sudden change, glad Tweek was thinking happier thoughts at last. "Sure. What will you name it?"

"Hmmmmmm How a-about Spot?" Craig rolled his eyes at that one. "Sounds like a dog, not a bird." "Ngh. But then we-we'd have S-Spot and Stripe!" "That would be nice." "RIGHT?! A-and we can a-all wear mat-matching eye patches!" Craig sighed, but smiled. "Isn't that a bit much? I'm not a big fan of dressing animals up."

"What are you s-saying? You had tha-that show about dogs wearing hats." Craig blushed at the memory. "I was 9!" He argued in his defence. Tweek giggling. Just then the door opened and Craig groaned as the annoyance entered.

"Yoohoo guess who's here?!~ I'll give you a hint, he's the sexiest man alive~" Clyde sang as he sauntered into the room, fresh from flirting with a nurse and not making a fool of himself, shocker I know, successfully getting her number. "H-huh? But C-Craig's been here the w-whole time?" Tweek replied, cutely cocking his head to the side, making Craig smile. "Fine" Clyde huffed. "The second sexiest man alive." "OHMYGOD CHRIS HEMSWORTH? I-I'M S-SUCH A BIG F-FAN!"

"Forget it, I came all this way to bring you your favourite coffee but you can just drink hospital swill." "Nooooo C-Clyde you're sexy t-too, really r-really sexy." Clyde smirked, Craig grumbled. "Sexier than Hemsworth?" "That's bl-blasphemy but t-top 3 is still good." When Clyde didn't say anything, Tweek added. "Even C-Craig thinks yo-you're sexy!" "OI!" Craig butted in, only to be interrupted by Clyde. "Oh? Do tell me more, my dear Tweek." "W-when you were s-sweating the r-really hot d-day we went to the beach, Craig s-said he'd like to l-lick the sweat off of your abs!"

"Hohohohoho Craig thinks ahm Sexeh." Clyde wore the biggest shit eating grin as he danced around and shook his ass in Craig's direction. Laughing at the Noirette's blushing. "You traitor," Craig mumbled to Tweek, who said in his defence. "HE HAS MY COFFEE!" Clyde handed Craig the thermos filled with Tweek's favourite coffee. Naturally Tweek had Craig pour him some right away.

While Tweek enjoyed his coffee. Craig glared at the brunette hoping to scare him, unfortunately for him, after hearing Tweek's story, it would be a long time before Clyde found Craig scary again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T


	9. Bridon's a manipulative ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just Bridon x Kyle smut, only the first two paragraphs are necessary to plot, to show, as the title says, Bridon's a manipulative asshat.

Kyle was blushing a deep red as Bridon ground their arousals together, when Kyle felt Bridon removing his belt, he started to get nervous. Kyle pushed against Bridon's chest, breaking the kiss to stammer out. "I t-think that's enough for now." Bridon sighed."Even though you were all over me on Friday." Kyle's eyes went wide, he didn't remember much about Friday, he drank more than he normally would, most of what he did remember was a blur. "You were practically trying to fuck yourself on my dick. It took everything I had to stop myself from letting you, you were begging for it so desperately, but I didn't want our first time be while we were drunk, I didn't want you to regret it" Bridon sighed again, looking at Kyle with a sad smile. "Maybe you should leave. I... I thought you really liked me. But I guess you're still thinking about him... It's Stan Marsh right? Even if you don't say it, it's obvious."

Bridon walked over to his bedroom door, pulling it open, waiting for Kyle to leave. Kyle jumped up off of the bed. "I...I don't! I mean I'm not! Not thinking about Stan, I swear!" Kyle pleaded with Bridon to believe him. "You can't even be intimate with your boyfriend. You might think you're over him but you're not."

Kyle walked over to Bridon, staring out the open door. He placed a hand over Bridon's removing it from the door frame, Kyle closed to door, pressing his slender frame against Bridon's muscular body. Kyle leaned up pressing his lips to Bridon's. Bridon wasn't responding, but Kyle persisted, nibbling on Bridon's lower lip as he palmed the younger teen's crotch.

Kyle dropped to his knees, removing Bridon's belt and unzipping the other boy's pants, nervously, with shaking hands, Kyle pulled Bridon's pants, along with his boxers down around his knees, Bridon's half hard member springing free.

Kyle stared at the penis nervously, he had never actually done this before. Sure he had given a blowjob before, but Stan had always initiated their sexual activity, Stan would press the head of his dick to Kyle's lips, the latter just had to open up and let Stan thrust into his mouth. 

Kyle started with his hands, stroking Bridon slowly until pre-cum started leaking from his uncut mushroom head. Kyle stuck out his tongue, giving the cock head an experimental lick, lapping up the fluid.

Kyle wrapped his lips around the head, swiping his tongue across the slit. Bridon moaned softly, placing a hand on Kyle's head he gently rocked his hips forward, pushing more of his length into the red head's mouth. 

Kyle instinctively started bobbing his head up and down the swollen length, slowly taking in more as he did, until he felt Bridon hit the back of his throat, Kyle cupped Bridon's balls with his free hand, they were heavy and hot to the touch.

Bridon let out another soft moan at the new stimulation, increasing the force of his thrusting hips. Knowing he would soon be deepthroating the younger teen, Kyle removed his hand from Bridon's prick, placing instead on his own throat, massaging in a downward direction to help make it somewhat easier to take.

Bridon knocked Kyle's green hat off of his head, revealing his wild curly red locks, Bridon intertwined his fingers in Kyle's hair, controlling the pace with a firm grip. Kyle made his jaw go slack relaxing his throat as best he could, he could feel Bridon's cock sliding down his throat, even with his fingers as he continued massaging, squeezing lightly to apply extra pressure.

Kyle gagged around the thick cock in his throat, attempting to pull his head back, Bridon's hand kept him in place, soon Kyle found his nose buried in Bridon's black bush. "Relax." Bridon muttered looking down at a struggling Kyle.

Kyle did his best to suppress his gag reflex and relax like Bridon had told him, once he stopped struggling, Bridon held him place for a few more seconds, then slowly pulled his cock out of Kyle's throat, allowing the redhead to take a breath before plunging back in.

Bridon picked up his pace, little by little, until he was full on face fucking Kyle, grunting and moaning in pleasure. Kyle barely adjusted to the brutal onslaught his throat was receiving, taking a breath whenever he could, tears falling down his cheeks, saliva spilling from his mouth, he looked a total mess.

After more than ten minutes of skull fucking, Bridon finally came, shooting a massive load directly down Kyle's throat, so much come was gushing down his throat, Kyle almost thought Bridon was pissing.

Bridon pulled all but the head of his cock out of Kyle's mouth, stroking his shaft to milk the last drops onto Kyle's tongue. Kyle suckled the cock head and swallowed the come unconsciously, kneeling before Bridon with half lidded eyes. He was dazed and exhausted after a thorough face fucking.

Bridon picked Kyle up and carried the redhead over to his bed, removing his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, revealing his rock hard, painfully swollen cut cock. Bridon swept his tongue from base to tip, earning a loud groan from Kyle who winced at the touch. As Bridon's lips encased the cherry red cock head and he swiped his tongue roughly against the slit, Kyle came immediately, spurting into Bridon's mouth.

Bridon kept Kyle's seed in his mouth, pushing the red-head's legs up against Kyle's own shoulders, Bridon let the come along with his saliva dribble out of his mouth and onto Kyle's exposed pucker.

He pressed two fingers to Kyle's entrance, wasting no time in finger fucking the older teen, who only mewled in response. Bridon's cock was rock hard again, he impatiently ripped his fingers from Kyle's hole, replacing them with his cock.

Bridon pulled Kyle's legs from his shoulder and propped them up over his own, pushing half of his cock into Kyle in one movement. Bridon grunted as the tight heat of Kyle's asshole enveloped him and with another sharp thrust, buried himself balls deep inside the jewish teen.

"Ahhhhh." Kyle let out a high pitched moan of pleasure, his hole clenching and unclenching around the thick tool invading his rear. Bridon rolled his hips, slowly fucking into his boyfriend experimentally.

When Kyle let out a scream of pure pleasure, Bridon knew he'd found his target, he continued to slowly thrust in and out of Kyle, grinding his cock against the latter's prostate with every movement.

Kyle moaned and moaned, desperately pushing his hips back against Bridon, trying to fuck himself hard on the large prick inside him. "P-pleasssssssse fuck me, oh.. god... fuck me hard." Bridon smirked at his suddenly eager boyfriend, withdrawing until only the head remained. "You want my cock baby?" He whispered seductively. Kyle hummed and nodded in response, trying once again to fuck himself on the cock.

"Say it!" Bridon growled, pulling out even the head, then pushing it back in again, over and over, teasing his hole. "Ahhh fuck... I want it, want... your cock... please fuck me, please!" Kyle begged, almost in tears. Bridon smirked again and power thrusted his tool into Kyle's eagerly awaiting hole.

Kyle screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he finally had all of Bridon's cock inside him, hitting him deeper than he knew possible. Bridon fucked him hard and fast, pounding Kyle into the matress with every powerful thrust. 

Bridon fucked Kyle like a wild animal without slowing his pace for a solid fifteen minutes before Kyle could take no more, he needed to come again. Kyle wrapped a hand around his cock stroking himself hard, after only three or four pumps, he exploded over himself, the first two spurts reaching as far as his face.

Even with Kyle's walls clamping down around his cock, Bridon kept fucking into Kyle for another five minutes before he shot his load deep in Kyle's ass. Bridon pulled his cock form Kyle's now sloppy hole, come dripping out of the stretched orifice.

Bridon rolled sideways onto his back, completely drained. The two both struggled to control their breathing as they came down from their orgasm high, drifting off to sleep, despite the early hour.


	10. Too much dialogue

It was noon on Monday and Kenny was flipping through a titty mag, while Stan still slept on the couch, he had stopped shaking in his sleep and wasn't sweating as much, Kenny took that as a good sign.

Stan didn't wake up until almost 1:30. The first thing he did, even before greeting Kenny, was walk into the kitchen for a glass of water and then another and another, he was crazy thirsty.

Stan went back into the living room, sitting not on the couch but on the floor at it's foot, next to Kenny. Kenny kept his gaze on his magazine, the silence was getting to Stan so he asked Kenny a question, turning to look at him. "What happened to your face, dude? You look like shit."

Kenny snorted. "Still look better than you," Stan couldn't exactly argue with that, he got a glimpse of his reflection in the t.v and he looked like the walking dead, but Kenny's face looked like he'd gotten in the ring with Mike Tyson. Stan couldn't help but wonder how that happened, however it was clear his blonde friend didn't feel like talking about it, so he changed the subject.

"You spoken to Kyle lately?" Stan asked, attempting to sound as casual as possible, but the crack in his voice gave him away. "Not really. He's been wrapped up with his boyfriend," Kenny threw the magazine down, turning to look at Stan directly. "Stan, you need to decide what Kyle is to you."

Stan stared at Kenny confused, what was he talking about, Kyle was Stan's super best friend, what else? So that's what he said. "He's my super best friend." Kenny sighed. "Most people don't have sex with their best friends, Stan." Stan paled. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I also know that the second Wendy wanted you back, you ditched Kyle and acted like nothing ever happened. You call yourself his best friend, but you use him as you like when your depressed, and then leave him without thinking about his feelings at all. You know he's in love with you right? But you... you treat him like he's nothing." "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Stan shouted, standing up "I love Kyle! I've never treated him like nothing."

Kenny rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "You fuck him when Wendy breaks up with you, then get back with Wendy, without a word to Kyle, then the second she breaks up with you again, you run back to Kyle and expect him to open his legs for you." Kenny accused darkly.

Stan's mouth was agape as he stared down at Kenny. "T-that's not true... I..." "IT IS TRUE!" Kenny interrupted. "NO! No I... I wouldn't, I... couldn't, do that to Kyle." Stan stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. "You may not have done it intentionally, but you did do it. Kyle was there for you when you needed someone, he confessed to you, you made a move on him, you were drunk so he thought maybe it was a mistake, but even when you sobered up you treated him more like a lover than a friend, then you get back with Wendy, ignore Kyle for a week then go back to treating him like a normal friend, until Wendy breaks up with you, then you become pseudo lovers again. Kyle put up with it, because that's how much he loves you, because at least you would be his even if only for a while. I'm not surprised he couldn't take it anymore."

Stan was now full on crying, realizing what an ass he'd been, his sobs filling the quiet room. Kenny continued. "You need to decide. Do you want Kyle to be your best friend, or your boyfriend. If you choose boyfriend, you better make sure you have zero feelings for Wendy, end things with her properly and hope to hell Kyle's willing to take you back, you'll probably have to get down on your knees and do some grovelling either way."

~

As far as Stan was concerned, apologizing was easier said than done. Just 'I'm sorry.' wouldn't cut it, there was too much to apologize for. Then there was the love confession, after thinking it over, Stan believed he was in love the red-headed boy, but even if he was, Kyle was in a relationship, would it be selfish to confess and if he did would Kyle even believe him?

It wouldn't be the first time he'd said 'I love you' to Kyle and as Kenny said, he'd ditched Kyle for Wendy as soon as she snapped her fingers. Words weren't enough, Stan would have to prove himself with his actions.

Just how he was going to do that, he had no idea. Kenny suggested he stick his dick in a chastity cage and be a bottom for Kyle, to prove to the red head he wasn't a substitute for a girl. Stan decided to keep that pegged as plan b, or more likely plan z.

While Stan would consider bottoming, even though he didn't much like the idea, it would be wrong to outright rule it out without even trying or considering it. After all, it would be like saying there's something wrong with bottoming, which would mean he'd be saying there was something wrong with Kyle, who did bottom. It was the chastity cage, aka cocklock, he had a real problem with.

Still, he thought it best to leave sex out of it. He didn't want to be with Kyle for sex, sure he found the red-head to be incredibly sexy and erotic, but were he given the choice, sex or Kyle. He'd choose Kyle in a heartbeat. He didn't care if he never had sex again, if it meant Kyle would be his. Which was a big deal for a teenage boy.

He felt like an idiot for not realizing just how important the red-head was to him, until now. No matter how hard he wracked his brain, he couldn't come up with a decent apology. ' _Fuck it_.' He thought. He decided to speak from the heart.

~

It would be a whole lot easier to apologize, if Kyle were willing to give Stan the time of day, he was not. Not that Stan could blame him for it. Stan tried approaching the red-head multiple times, with no success.

Kyle was damn quick on his feet, the second he spotted Stan, he was gone. They didn't share any classes, so the only time he could try, was between class, during break and after school. Break's were spent with Bridon, given the topic of conversation, he didn't think it wise to approach him then. Between classes, was when he disappeared like a ninja, which left after school.

Bridon drove Kyle home on days he didn't have basketball practice. The days he did, were Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Stan tried and failed on Monday. So planned on waiting till Wednesday,(it is currently Tuesday afternoon.) that was until he received a text.

Stan nervously made his way to the locker rooms after getting the text from Kyle, it said he wanted to talk to him. He was happy his friend had chosen to stop ignoring him, but honestly wasn't sure where to start with his apology.

As he entered the room he looked around, seeing no one he called out to Kyle. "Ky? You here?" Stan walked further into the room, wondering why Kyle wanted to meet him here, the library suited Kyle more. "Kyle?"

Stan heard a noise behind him, but before he was able to turn to see what it was, his head was grabbed and smashed into one of the lockers, the hand gripping his hair harshly, Stan was pulled back and smashed into the locker a second time, blood spurting from his nose.

Stan was thrown to the floor by his hair, a series of kicks landing on his side, when the kicks stopped he felt a hand pulling at his hair again, yanking harshly his head was turned to face his attacker.

Bridon Gueermo, Kyle's new boyfriend was scowling down at him. "Stay the fuck away from Kyle. He's mine, get that through your fucking stalker, emo head." Bridon spat on Stan's face, dropping him back to the floor, giving Stan a swift kick to the jaw, Bridon walked out leaving Stan unconscious on the locker room floor.

It was almost an hour later that he was awoken by water being splashed on his face. Stan looked up to see Clyde looking down at him, the brunette sighed, holding out a hand to help the noirette up.

Stan took the offered hand, awkwardly thanking the brunette, avoiding eye contact. Stan didn't really know what to say, after their last encounter. At least Clyde didn't seem to want to kick his ass anymore.

"Um, h-how is Tweek?" Stan asked, hoping the question wouldn't bring back the brunette's anger. Clyde turned, staring at the bruised noirette. Stan flinched a little under the intensity of Clyde's gaze, he really didn't want another beat down.

Clyde sighed, relaxing his expression some, realizing his friend might actually be scared of him right now. "He's out of the hospital at least." Stan looked hopeful at hearing that, but Clyde continued. "He's still blind. I think they called it cortical blindness? All they can do is wait for the swelling in his brain to go down and hope for the best."

Stan's eyes went wide. ' _Hope for the best._ ' "A-are you saying...?"

Clyde nodded sadly. "It could take weeks for his vision to return, or it could be permanent." Tears welled up in Stan's eyes at the thought that Tweek could be blind forever, all because of him. "Don't." Clyde said, annoyed. "You don't get to cry. Tweek wakes up, feeling scared and alone, even though Craig's always at his side. And Craig, it's taking everything he has, for Craig to stay strong for Tweek and not break down. Accident or not, you caused this, so you don't get to cry."

Stan wiped his tears away on his sleeve and nodded, not say anything. Clyde spoke up again once more. "I'll tell Tweek you want to apologize. I don't know if he'll be willing to see you or not. But with his permission is the only way it'll happen, without Craig seriously fucking you up." 

Stan nodded again, muttering a soft "Thanks." before Clyde turned and left the room.

He wanted to take his mind off of Tweek, so he thought about Bridon. Wondering if he should tell Kyle, what his new boyfriend had done. Kyle should probably know he's dating a violent guy, but what would Bridon do if he found out.

Stan didn't care about himself. But what if he hurt Kyle. Kyle was no pushover, but with his small frame, it would be easy for Bridon to overpower him and as Stan had learned, Bridon had no problem fighting dirty.

But would Kyle even believe him? Or maybe he already knew, the text came from Kyle's phone and Bridon had called him a stalker, which means he knew about Stan trying to speak to Kyle multiple times.

Maybe it would be better to just leave it alone. The apology was really for his own sake, it's not like it would change what he did, it would just make him feel better and who was he to confess his love to the red-head, again. If Kyle was happy, hearing those words from Stan could end up hurting him all over again.

"Fuck. I need a drink." Stan said to himself, nursing his sore ribs. Stan pulled out his phone, shooting Kenny a text. The reply came less than 30 seconds later. It was one word. 'Roof'

~

When Stan arrived on the roof, Kenny was already there smoking. Stan walked over to the blonde and was immediately slapped hard across the face. "Dude, what the fuck!!?" Stan shouted, glaring at his friend. "Negative reinforcement. You feel like a drink, I slap you."

"When I asked for your help, that's not what I had in mind." Stan moaned, taking a toke of the offered cigarette before handing it back to the blonde. "Don't dictate how I sponsor. What happened to your face dude? I mean, before me."

"Kyle's boyfriend happened." Stan grumbled. "That so. And a little beating is enough to send you back to booze?" Kenny asked, casually leaning back against the railing. "No. Kyle avoiding me, possibly sending his boyfriend to kick my ass and mostly, finding out Tweek might never see again, has me wanting a drink."

"I see. 1: You deserve to be avoided. 2: You're an idiot if you think Kyle sent him. 3: If Tweek never sees again, Craig will literally kill you, or maybe just blind you. In which case, you'll either have no worries, being dead an all, or Kyle will come back to you out of sympathy."

"Dude."

"Just saying."

"Could you please be more helpful, Kenny."

"Forget about Tweek. That might sound cold and it'll be hard to do, since it's your fault, but you have zero control over it, so thinking about is pointless."

"That's definitely easier said than done. What about Ky? Should I back off, even if he didn't send Gueermo, he's happy with the guy, am I just being selfish, trying to apologize?"

"Happy huh... For now at least, but how long until that temper of Bridon's is directed at Kyle."

"If he thought I was stalking his boyfriend, I get why he'd be pissed, even though he went overboard."

"Then what if I told you, my injuries that time were caused by Bridon and his buddies?"

"W-what? Why would they...?"

"I saw him getting it on with Kyle, in front of an audience, Ky was obviously wasted so I tried to put a stop to it."

"And they beat the shit out of you?"

"Yea, told me to mind my own business. Woke up with the trash the next morning."

"Shit... Wait, why the hell is Kyle still with him, you did tell him right?"

"Nope."

"What!! How the fuck could you not tell him?"

"Cause you never know what a guy like that might do. Kyle ain't exactly the passive type, he would definitely confront Bridon and then what? We've both seen how quick to violence he is, if things go bad, he could end up seriously hurting Kyle, he might even be sick enough to rape him. You have to smart about this, not emotional."

"Yo-you seriously think he'd go that far?"

"When I say Kyle was wasted, I mean barely conscious. I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"We can't let him stay with a guy like that!! We have to do something!"

"Smart not emotional, Stan."

"How can I not be emotional?! He's my best friend and I'm fucking in love with him and you're telling me he's dating a psycho who might rape him?!"

"When I said that, I meant if Kyle confronts him in private, since he seems to think of Kyle as his property, he  ** _might_**  do something like that, which is why we have to be careful."

Stan paced back and forth, mumbling to himself, swearing often, he couldn't figure out what to do. "Fuuuuucccccccccccck. Can't I just beat him up?" Kenny let out an irritated sigh, Stan really didn't get being careful. "Putting aside whether you even could beat him, can you guarantee there would be no blow back on Kyle?"

"Ugh, no. And what do you mean 'whether I could beat him' he attacked me from behind, otherwise I would've kicked his ass!" Stan said defensively. "Is that so?" Kenny asked. "Yeah it is! The only reason he beat you, is cuz his friend's held you down right?"

Kenny scratched his head in thought. "Hmm I wonder. His punches hurt like a bitch, even without his friend's help, I doubt he'd be easy to beat. Also, he's in good shape, unlike you, with your beer belly and noodle arms."

"I admit to the beer belly, but I do not have noodle arms and I may not be as buff as when I played football but I can still kick ass if I have to. So if we can't kick his ass, what do we do?"

"Blackmail? Bribery? Offer to be his bitch? Kill him?"

"Do we kill him ourselves or trick Cartman into doing it?"

"Definitely Cartman. But let's put a pin in murder for now."

Stan agreed to wait a while before doing anything. Leaving Kenny to see if he could dig up some dirt on Bridon. In the meantime, Stan decided to text Kyle, since it was the only way to talk to him.

**Kyle. I wanted to say this in person, but every time you see me coming, you run away. I want you to know how sorry I am, I was so selfish, not thinking at all about your feelings and how my actions would hurt you. Even after all that I put you through, you still cared enough to call me out on my drinking and I pushed you away, literally. I feel terrible for saying this, but a small part of me is glad Tweek was there, IK how fucked up that sounds, but if he wasn't, you could've been the one who fell down the stairs, all because of me. I want you to know, I've stopped drinking and joined AA. It's only been a few days, but Kenny's agreed to slap me anytime I feel like drinking. I get why you don't want to see me, but I hope we'll be able to talk in person at some point. I am truly sorry, Kyle.**


	11. Happpppppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet...

Tweek shifted his hips as he woke, blushing at the familiar feeling of Craig's hard cock, pushing against his clothed ass. He rolled over so that they were face to face. Opening his eyes, he looked over Craig's soft features. Tweek smile softly, Craig looked so cute when he was asleep. It felt like forever since he'd seen his boyfriend's handsome face.

Tweek's eyes widened a little. ' _I can... see_.' Tweek blinked once, twice, three times, wondering if he was dreaming. He brought a shaky hand to Craig's face, his fingers gently sliding down Craig's cheek, to his jaw.

Craig blinked open his groggy eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Morning babe." He yawned, placing a hand over Tweek's and giving it a soft squeeze. "Is this r-real?" Tweek asked, tears filling his eyes.

Craig's eyes went wide. "Tweek? C-can you... see me?" Tweek nodded, tears slipping down his face. Craig crashed his lips against Tweek's, chanting his name over and over. Tears spilling down his face too. "I'm not dreaming?" Tweek asked between, sobs and kisses. "You're not dreaming!" Craig assured, rolling onto his back, pulling the blonde on top of him, their foreheads pressed together, his arms wrapped tightly around Tweek.

"You can see." Said Craig, grinning ear to ear. Smiling one of his genuine smiles, smiles reserved for Tweek and Stripe, maybe Clyde and Token on rare occasions. "I can see." "You can see." The two boys laughed and smiled, kissing each other softly between happy sobs.

As Tweek wriggled on top of Craig, he felt Craig's arousal again, this time against his thigh. "You're hard." He said simply. "I'm in bed with my beautiful boyfriend, with his sexy body pressed against mine. Of course I'm hard."

Tweek smiled a devilish smile, shimmying down Craig's body, he quickly pulled down the waistband on Craig's sweats and boxers in one, his hard cock springing free. "Hehe. It's been a while since I've see this too~" Tweek chirped happily, smirking at his boyfriend's flustered face.

As Tweek licked his way from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the purple cock head, Craig moaned softly. "T-Tweek, you don't have too." Tweek rolled his eyes, taking all of Craig's large cock into his mouth and throat. Making an unnecessarily loud slurping noise on his way back up. "I don't have too, but I want too." Tweek said, licking his lips.

It had been close to a week since Craig had gotten off, so it didn't take long for him to cum, with Tweek bobbing his head up and down Craig's shaft, deepthroating the noirette, while keeping his eyes locked with Craig's. He soon found himself shooting into Tweek's mouth. The blonde swallowing every drop, licking his lips clean and wiping the saliva off of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yum."

"Fuck." Craig groaned. "I can't believe people think you're innocent." Tweek smirked. "You know you love this part of me." "I love every part of you." Craig countered. "What a coincidence. I love every part of you too." Tweek giggled, crawling his way back up Craig's body, hugging the taller teen.

Craig hummed contentedly. After a few seconds he spoke up again. "As much as I'd love to stay like this all day. You should let your parents know you're ok, they've been worried sick." Tweek nodded against Craig's chest. "Five more minutes." Craig chuckled, squeezing Tweek tighter. "Alright. Ah, but make sure you gargle some mouth wash first, don't want to hit your parents with cum breath." Tweek snorted, then began full on cackling against Craig's chest. Craig smiled warmly at his boyfriend, happy to see his baby with a genuine smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this for further along in the story, but writer's block happened, and I don't like being mean to Tweeeky


End file.
